


Fuipo's Saga

by Axel Marodeur (MittenMarauder)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenMarauder/pseuds/Axel%20Marodeur
Summary: This is a role-playing event where a character in our Final Fantasy XIV Free Company decided to leave the game entirely. The reasons for that are best left out, but long story short, this was a story that allowed an established character to transition into the Free Company, while another could make a graceful exit with kind of an epic story to go along with it.





	1. The Betrayal

Fuipo had enjoyed my power for some time. I had not made my presence known to him as I was rather enjoying watching his hijinx. The travelling companions he had were well tempered, and so I did not feel the need to intervene. I could sense another part of me as Fuipo and the Fusiliers ventured ever closer.

Unfortunately, I could tell that I would have to exert my power for I recognized the holder of the remaining shards did not have such a pleasant company that Fuipo had provided. While he incorrectly believed he was a primal, being able to tap into my power on various levels did make him a formidable opponent. One that I did not have qualms about surviving an encounter.

My own ability to call to other shards did not allow me to gauge the strength of the nearest piece. The premonitions of the good versus evil of the holder did not always reveal just how formidable they were until they were well within striking distance in a manner of speaking. I cannot control the will of those that possessed the shards, my stone simply didn’t work that way.

This same limitation prevented me from directly speaking to the holder, although there were means I could influence them, and in the rare instance a mage with sufficient ability could scry enough magic to have an albeit limited conversation.

The closer Fuipo got, I had some trepidation as I could clearly tell the remaining shards were in possession of one individual. While Fuipo possessed the “heart” of the stone, for which my main consciousness resides, power itself still remained in equal portion of each shard. With Fuipo only possessing around 51% by my estimate, the 49% was exceptionally dangerous if they had comparable martial skills and could tap into the power much like Fuipo could.

His name was Sukhbataar Hotgo, an Au Ra of the now destroyed Hotgo Clan. He was an imposing figure, and was gifted in the ways of the warrior. His physical size dwarfed Fuipo as one would expect, but a Lalafell’s martial prowess is not to be underestimated. The smaller size did have some advantageous effects on an adversary, but that is a discussion for scholars to debate. Simply put, Sukhbataar and Fuipo were equals on the battlefield.

I exerted my power to alert Fuipo something was amiss. Sukhbataar understood more shards meant more power, and thus he was aware of the danger, and allure, that more would provide. While Sukhbataar knew the lay of the land, Fuipo was hunting and as usual, looking for danger so when Sukhbataar struck, a furious battle ensued. Fuipo drew deep from the wellspring of my power. Far more than he ever had, which I believed to be his firm grasp of the gravity of the situation the instant he was attacked. I could hear his screams for more power to the beast that raged within. The fighting creating an unnatural tempest of elemental fury. Sukhbataar was also drinking deep of the power, something I could not limit.

Fuipo was beginning to lose ground and his wounds were already grievous. He wished for his travelling companion’s healing, but fought on for even he knew it would only end in death. Sukhbataar then in strange twist, offered a parley. He offered to let Fuipo live, but had to give up the stone in exchange. I only could encourage mistrust, but was otherwise powerless. Fuipo glared and then let out a heavy sigh. Fuipo offered the stone reluctantly, as he thought it was not the stone that was the source of his power, but his travelling companion’s desire for a strong ally.

At first, all seemed well. Sukhbataar stayed his weapon and took the stone. He too had serious wounds and for a moment his own self preservation was cause for a bluff. Fuipo had muttered the same thought under his breath, but the fury of the battle did not afford him a moment to consider his opponent’s wounds.

Around this time, a great beast appeared one that both warriors in their weakened states could scarce fight off alone. Fuipo took to arms first, thinking perhaps he could redeem himself or prove the power was not in the stone he handed over. Sukhbataar readied for battle and for a moment they fought side by side. It was the last thing Fuipo saw for it flashed across his mind. I watched as the horror of the grin of Sukhbataar flashed as he struck Fuipo down. A tear rolled down his face, and the winds carried his final words, “Neith, Yuki, Seda, I have failed you all.”

It did not take long for the beast to overcome Fuipo, and his death provided the distraction Sukhbataar needed to escape from the battle. He clung to his mount and made his way to a rocky pillar and lost consciousness. I was relieved to have more of my stone’s shards in my possession, but saddened that Fuipo was no longer among the living. It occured to me that the stone was not complete, a small fraction remained missing. This infuriated me, as I would have been able to immediately avenge Fuipo, but for now I laid silent, content that I would not reveal any secrets to the monster I now travelled with.


	2. Monster Within

Yuki discovered Sukhbataar while searching for Fuipo. I could not tell if she knew something was amiss. She offered what healing she could, perhaps in hopes she’d discover Fuipo’s whereabouts. It did not take long for Sukhbataar’s affinity for evil to emerge, as he lied about what had happened, and that he and Fuipo were dear friends. I listened in horror as the stories he had concocted to win over the Winds. Unbeknownst to me, Neith had become aware of my presence and her concern was written in her eyes.

Before I could find a means to communicate with her, she left on some sort of quest, perhaps to discover the truth. Fuipo admired the Paladin, and often joked she could summon him with cookies. It was through her he also befriended a travelling companion whom he had later chosen to become eternally bonded to. For she had stuck with him even after a practical joke that turned her into a Lalafell.

This too Sukhbataar started to undo. For he lied about wishing her to be Au Ra again, even though I knew he wanted her for himself, as an Au Ra woman. He made no illusion that he had intentions otherwise. It became clear to me he reveled in trying to replace Fuipo entirely, to not just supplant him from the present, but remove him from memory entirely. I know not what power he had, but I noticed he could create nightmares of frightening reality in the minds of those around him. Perhaps he was using the shards to influence those around him knowingly, or unknowingly. Yuki suffered the worst of them and I wondered if he knew her origins. All I knew was he had to be stopped.


	3. I know you are out there, please answer me.

I had enough power to know where the last shard was. Little did I know, so did Neith. Perhaps it was an accident, or maybe Fuipo left a trail of breadcrumbs, but I had come to realize Fuipo hid a shard. I knew he was trying to find answers. I think he did not fully understand why he had so much power, and he knew the stone was somehow connected. There are similar stones that existed, and more than one way to make a primal. Fuipo understood this, but did not understand himself as much as he thought. He was an exceptional warrior, and his inner beast was rather strong. He had become stronger with the help of a Sixth Sense, the echo, but more than that, he also tapped the stone’s power.

I do not fully recall when he hid the shard, but as the shards come together, the stronger I become. With that power I can more easily locate and call to each successive piece. Of course, the holder must feel inclined to fetch it, but usually the power calls to someone that will. 

However, a simple shard I may not miss depending on the situation. You see, each shard fuses with the next, but if one were not joined it would remain free. If it was close enough, I’d not see it was missing right away. Seeking to complete the stone would alert me to an unfused stone, then it’s a matter of convincing someone, or something in a few cases to finish it.

I had realized Neith had come into possession of the last shard, but I knew it was folly to challenge Sukhbataar with a nearly complete stone. She called out to the stone, to me, and I know not how she knew until later. She had enlisted the aid of a strange mage to decipher what it was she had found. She knew it was a clue about Fuipo’s fate, but she dared not ask Sukhbataar about it.

The strange thing about mages is that they are, well strange, but the mage Neith found was exceptionally so. He turns up rather often, regardless of the realm I’ve turned up in. Though, I am not one to question someone turning up in strange places. How would I explain my own travels otherwise?

This mage knows a lot about the stone, so much so that I think he may be a keeper of sorts. I don’t recall my own origins fully, and the reappearance of these knowledgeable mages makes me wonder who, or what I am. Regardless, they have never had ill intent, and never stick around to talk about it. The knowledge they provide, is usually enough to move me along in one form or another.

“Are you out there? I need your help. Please help us be rid of his murderer.” she beckoned to the stone. To me, it was but a whisper but I understood her plea, I agreed with the intentions, and for everyone I called to the stone.


	4. The Betrayer’s Betrayal

“I expected you to be, taller for some reason, maybe because I assumed you were a Lalafell” The mage mused, but Sukhbataar lied openly, “Ah, I’m just the middleman you see. Given the stone’s potential, he hardly wants people to become suspicious before this stone is finished.” 

The mage knew this to be a lie, but of course he played along. "The final step is his to undertake. Alone. You don’t want to dilute the power would you?” the mage said sternly. “Of course, I will inform him of this detail.” Sukhbataar grinned. He knew it was worth it to pursue Fuipo’s friends, befriend them, and soon he would betray them. 

I had listened to his vile plan for some time, but in his lust for power he never found it odd that he was getting so much information on the stone. He believed that Fuipo was researching the stone, and the mage was helping him, albeit seeing they’d never met in person lying about being a middleman seemed a likely story.

The truth however, was that the mage helped Neith concoct a trap playing to Sukhbataar’s hunger for power. Completion of the stone meant he would gain phenomenal power, or so he thought. The reality is that completion of the stone gave me my power back, and I could then in turn manifest myself to help Neith fight. As long as Neith could hold off Sukhbataar in combat for long enough that I could gather my senses, there should be no danger to either of us.

The ruins were dark and dusty, not marked on any map, and likely been long scavenged clean of any real threats. Even bandits would have moved on, if only in search of a less drafty encampment. Neith stood defiantly within. Sukhbataar immediately raised his guard, “You are playing a dangerous game messenger. Do you have what I seek?” Neith grinned wryly, “Be careful what you wish for. You just might get it.” She placed a parcel on what was likely an altar, then started to walk away, giving Sukhbataar a wide berth.

“When I am a God, I’ll have no need for wishes woman. I shall take what I want, and that begins with you.” he said with a snarl. “You are but a summer breeze upon my back, nothing more.” He opened the parcel, seeing his prize within, the last shard to the stone that bestowed great power. The air crackled as he brought the stone closer. As the stone touched the shard, a bright flash and a loud boom echoed throughout the ruin. I could feel myself moving into the physical realm, with a surge of energy, I entered the trance to give myself a body.

The shockwave knocked Sukhbataar off his feet, but he still had the stone in hand. He began laughing manically, when a sword burst through his chest. Neith drove the sword into his back chiding, “Oh sweetie, you didn’t think it was going to be that easy did you?” Sukhbataar became enraged, knocking Neith into a nearby wall. “You pathetic little worm, you are going to challenge me? Fuipo can’t save you, because I killed him.” His Inner Beast was beginning to consume him, and he raised his axe.

“She doesn’t need his help,” I said coldly. Sukhbataar turned to me as my feet touched the ground, his eyes growing wide. “I, I killed you. You’re not real, and I will not be fooled.” Sukhbataar turned his back to me, but as he turned back to Neith, she struck him a second time. This time, driving the sword deep into his chest, causing Sukhbataar to cough up blood. Neith removed the cloth from her eyes, and stared deep into his. Her eyes narrowed, “You murdered Fuipo, but I will avenge him and cut you down where you stand.”

Sukhbataar staggered from the pain and bewildered the power of the stone failed him. Neith struck him once more, driving the sword upwards from his belly, forcing the blade to the hilt. She wrenched the sword sideways, before yanking it free. “No. I am the raging summer storm. The Winds of Fate blow in your favor no longer.”

His lifeless body fell to the ground, the stone he was willing to murder for still clutched in his hand. Neith stood there, perhaps wanting to make sure he would not rise again, or maybe a moment of silence for a dear friend she avenged. She looked in my general direction, smiled, and offered to fetch some appropriate attire. Neith had gathered some of Fuipo’s old gear, leaving it in a coffer for me. “I had a feeling you’d be a Miqo’te….”

“Axel,” I replied. “My name is Axel.” I donned what equipment I could, and packed the rest to carry to somewhere. “What do I do now? Your friend is avenged.” Neith smiled warmly, “I suspect someone would be happy to see you.” I looked at her inquisitively. She simply nodded silently. Picking up the stone, I thought to myself. “I had a home now.”


End file.
